


Waking Up

by blktauna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snippet, early morning call to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up


    Det. David Starsky flipped open the door to his partner's apartment. The lights were still off and the sounds of soft snoring drifted over the from bed. He smiled to himself. Hutch did hate to get up early.
    
    "Hutch."
    
    Det. Ken Hutchinson murmered in his sleep. Starsky clomped over to the bed and shook his friend.
    
    "Hutch," he whispered in his slightly nasal Brooklyn twang.
    
    A caloused hand slid down a naked back. Hutch shifted and mumbled but did not wake. Starsky sighed and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He rubbed his hands together and wiggled his fingers to limber up. With great flourish, Starsky yanked the covers off his sleeping partner. Hutch's detective instincts finally clued in and he launched himself at his attacker. 
    
    "HUTCH!" Starsky yelled as Hutch's greater bulk dragged them both to the floor.
    
    "What?" The blond shook his head clear and began to wake up. 
    
    He looked down at Starsky and grinned. His friend was quite unable to move. He had landed on top of Starsky, pinning one arm between them both and he in firm control of the other. Starsky squirmed underneath him.
    
    "Hutch, you weigh a ton. I can't breathe." he gasped.
    
    Hutch laughed. Starsky's squirming was having an interesting effect on him. His sleepy look faded into one of hunger. He could see that his expression had registered in Starsky's brain as he watched a flush creep up Starsky's neck.
    
    "Are you sure that's why you're breathless?" Hutch's lips dipped close to his partner's ear.
    
    Starsky chuckled, "Why're you startin up now, Hutch? We gotta be at Dobey's office in like 10 minutes."
     
    "I'm just looking for some breakfast, partner." 
    
    "Geez you must be pretty horny if I'm getting you worked up."
    
    Hutch pushed himself off his friend and laughed. He held a hand out to help Starsky up.
    
    "Don't sell yourself short, Starsk." he breathed.
    
    Starsky appeared not to hear Hutch's comment. He busily rooted through drawers and flung clothes on the bed.
    
    "I'll call the Capt'n and tell him we'll be there soon."
    
    He sashayed out into living area and started to toy with the phone. Hutch shook his head and turned to get dressed. He could have sworn he heard Dobey's voice, even at that distance. He looked over his shoulder and saw Starsky holding the phone well away from his ear.
    
    "Cap... Cap... I swear we'll be there in 10 minutes."
    
    The sound of Dobey's receiver slamming down echoed through Hutch's apartment.
    

 


End file.
